Ulrich X Odd Homoaquians
by lyokoyaoi
Summary: a merman story I started but don't know how to finish.on hiatus indefinitely. If you want to take over feel free to PM me


It was a beautiful day in Le Havre. Ulrich and I were vacationing for the summer in his grandparents' old beach house. It was willed to him when they died. And it was on that ordinary day that I drowned.

Ulrich had gone out first, to go swim in the ocean. I stripped off my clothes and went in after him. But I couldn't find him. I saw his foot prints lead up to the water, so he must have gone in, but I couldn't see him. Of course, Ulrich liked to swim, so he was probably far out, and was on his was back.

I waded my way through the water, until I could no longer reach the bottom. I swam out a ways before balancing out to float on my back. Nothing feels better than the sun shining on you while you're naked in the water.

I was floating on the water when I heard a voice whisper my name.

_Odd, _it called,_ Ulrich is with me now. He will be with me forever. Would you like to join him?_

I started panicking. "Where is Ulrich?" I cried.

_He is underneath you. He has been converted. Would you like to join him?_

"Converted into what? Did he drown?" I yelled at the whispers.

_Yes, he has been drowned. He is now with the Atlantians. Would you like to join him?_

_Ulrich drowned. My love, gone. I must join him._

"Yes," I whispered to the voice. "I will join him."

_You have chosen well. You will be pulled below. Your body will be converted to accept your new life. You must breathe through the shell._

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my foot. It pulled me beneath the waves. I tried to open my eyes under the water, but I knew the salt would sting them. I felt a round, hard object being shoved onto my lips. I used my tongue to feel around the edge and found a small hole in the center.

_Breathe through the shell. _The voice whispered again. It was different this time.

_I must have the shell in my mouth. _I thought. So I tried to suck air in, as a last hope for life. But, alas, all I found was water. It entered my lungs and sped up my death.

_Breathe through the shell._ The voice said again.

I decided it couldn't make me any worse, so I inhaled more water. My lungs were nearly filled with liquid. But, the pain of drowning was ebbing away.

_Breathe through the shell. _That phrase was saving my life. So, I inhaled once more, and felt a strange sensation take over my body. My chest started tingling, and my feet moved together until I could no longer feel them. I then felt all the liquid leave my body, but strangely, it didn't go through my airway. Then, my eyes started to twitch, and I suddenly, involuntarily opened my eyes. What I saw shocked me.

My Ulrich was swimming next to me, but he was different. He was wearing an elaborate necklace, with gold covered shells around the string. But his body was what shocked me. He had six moving flaps on his chest, above where his lungs should be. They were arranged in three rows of two.

But what had happened to his feet shocked me the most. They were no longer feet. In their place, was a long, colorful fish tail. His fingers were now webbed, and his hair was flaying in every direction. And the view of the sea was beautiful.

_Odd. It wonderful to see you. _I heard in my head. I recognized it as Ulrich's voice.

_Ulrich! You're alive! A voice in my head said you had drowned!_

_Technically, we've both drowned. But now look at us. We can live out our lives exploring the depths of the ocean. And we will never be bothered by sea creatures. All Atlantians are naturally friends will all the people of the sea. _

He looked behind him. _And here comes Poseidon to explain our mission._

_The God?_ I asked.

_Yes. He is our lord and master. But he is very lenient. Just listen to what he has to say. Before he gets here, you should examine yourself._

A large shadow was approaching from behind Ulrich. It was coming towards us very fast. While we waited, I looked down at myself. I saw that I looked a lot like Ulrich. My feet were now a long, multi-green-tinged tail. On my chest was a set of flaps. When I took a breath, they closed. When I exhaled, the water went out through the flaps.

_Are these gills?_ I asked.

_Yes. They are the Homoaquias equivalent of gills. _He replied.

_Homoaquias?_

_We would call them mer-people._

_So, we're mermen now? How?_

_I'm not sure. I was asked if I wanted to explore the ocean for free, to which I replied yes. Then, all of a sudden, I was dragged beneath the water. I had to go through the same thing you just did. I helped you with your transformation, as Aaron helped me. _

_Aaron?_

_He was put in charge of getting me safely transfigured. I wanted to wait and see if you would join me before we got our mission statement. Aaron said Poseidon always told new recruits where to go after they have been accepted._

_And that's him? _I said, motioning to the large merman coming towards us.

_Yes. He will brief us at the same time. Get ready._

Large was an understatement. This merman larger than a blue whale, and was carrying a glowing, green trident. He swam up to us and swam down so his face could examine us. Ulrich and I combined would only fit in one of his nostrils. His eyes were the size of super-large bouncy balls.

_Welcome to the Ocean, Odd and Ulrich. Welcome to your new lives. Do you have any preferences to where you would like to go_? He asked, in a deep, booming voice.

I thought about that for a minute. In the entire ocean, where would I be happiest?

_Can we breathe above the water? _I asked.

_Yes. As long as you keep your skin moist, and your air sacs below the water, you can survive on regular air. Is there any particular reason you ask?_

_Yes. I would like to swim in the Great Barrier Reef. It's in…_

_I know where the Great Barrier Reef is. I know where everything in the ocean is. _He snapped. He pinched the crown of his nose and continued. _There are currently no Atlantians guarding that reef, though they should be. This will be your mission, then: protect the reef, and everything in it. Every five years, check back in at Atlantis with a progress report. You shall be given the power to re-build the reefs if they are damaged, and you will not need to eat. _

_Ulrich, do you agree to Odd's decisions?_

Ulrich looked at me and back at Poseidon.

_Yes, I do. Do we need to sleep?_

_No, Ulrich. Homoaquians were gifted with many talents, which you will discover on your journey to the Reef. _


End file.
